


无猜

by Alastiel



Series: 少年情事系列 [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>敦促自己填坑...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chachasiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachasiki/gifts).



Erik伸长了脖子盯着那棵梧桐，蝉鸣的声响很大，仿佛毫不担忧自己的翅膀被摩擦得烧起来。根据鸣声他判断那只昆虫应该是近得肉眼可及，但等他仰酸了脖子也没找到。  
这时他感觉到有人的视线落在背后，Erik故作沉着地转过身，目光与盯着他的人相遇。  
Erik在很久以后想过自己如果再早几年见到Charles大概不会沦陷得那么快，而13岁的男孩已经有足够的审美认识到一个陌生人是否好看。  
当时他站在隔壁的信箱边，还穿着校服，Erik注意他左边膝盖贴着一小片纱布，Erik不喜欢比自己小又爱跌倒的小孩，他在养育院待的17个月已经受够了这些。Erik尽可能冷漠地看着用好奇友善的大眼睛盯着自己的对方，哪怕他真的觉得他非常好看。片刻后Erik往草坪的方向转身，这时他养母的金毛猎犬从另一台车上跳下来，伸长舌头呼呼喘气地从他身边掠过，直往他不想理会的小孩奔去。  
“嘿！”Erik朝他家的狗大叫，他还没完全摸准它的脾性，他不希望那小孩遭受到并非出自它本意的攻击，像是被撞倒之类。  
Erik朝那边跑了几步，在小孩蹲下身边笑边被狗舔得满脸口水时停下来，他瞪着这一幕。那小孩又抬起眼，眯起时也有蓝色透出来。  
“我祖母也有只狗，一只杜宾。”他友好地对Erik说。  
Erik正要犹豫是否要点头或者做点别的什么反应，养母的声音从身后传过来。  
“Erik，甜心，领X进屋子里面。”  
“…好。”Erik回答，他不怎么喜欢被叫做甜心，尤其在这双蓝眼睛对面，但他并不觉得有必要反抗什么，Erik在过去三个月里已经认识到，他的养父母都是非常好的人。  
“噢，这里有位天使。”Edie Lehnsherr走了过来，“我们的邻居？你好，我的名字是Edie Lehnsherr，这是Erik，今天刚搬到这儿，你叫什么？宝贝。”她微笑着走近，把手放在养子的肩膀上。  
“Charles，我的名字是Charles Francis Xavier。日安，夫人。”叫Charles的小孩站起身来，配合着问候的肢体语言礼貌得要命，接着他把头往Erik的方向偏了一下，“日安，Erik。”  
“日安。”Erik不由自主地回应，之后他不自在地接过养母手中的皮带，低头扣到X的项圈上。  
Edie稍微弯下腰与Charles交谈，她愉快地称赞着男孩的眼睛和卷发。  
而Erik惊讶地发现Charles居然连恭维话都会说。  
在了解到Charles跟着祖母住在隔邻后，Edie提出了晚上过去拜访的建议，之后他们互相道别，Erik在牵着X走进屋子前再向邻居家的草坪投去一眼，Charles正一边往门口走一边取下书包，伸手往里头摸索的动作笨拙得有点可笑，他费了点劲把里头的钥匙掏出来，Erik把脸转开，跟着Edie走进门里。

Edie把洗过的奇兰樱桃装进玻璃碗里，满出碗口的那些血红色果实很快凝上一层薄霜，冒着隐约的白气，变得不那么刺目的色泽吸引Erik的注视。他正站在厨房里寻找接下来应该帮忙清洁的物品，Edie把一颗樱桃塞进他嘴里，Erik下意识地微皱起眉，他先是含着那果子，再把它吞进去一点，然后用牙齿小心地咬下去。  
那是Erik第一次记得樱桃的滋味。一秒酸涩后四溢的甘甜。  
Jakob Lehnsherr在Edie端着碗经过客厅沙发时从书页里抬起头，他张嘴接过另一颗美味，目送母子俩出门拜访邻居。  
Charles的祖母Daisy年纪并不大，看起来更是年轻，她开着一家社区诊所，和善又健谈，Erik觉得她笑起来像养育院的院长，这足够引起他的好感，接着他看到她的狗——一只杜宾，只是蹲坐在沙发边也显得颇为威风。Erik在这刻认为他们的邻居总体来说极为值得赞赏。  
这时楼梯上响起轻盈的脚步声，Charles从楼上走下来。  
“晚上好，Lehnsherr夫人。”他往玄关处靠近，“Erik。”  
“晚上好。”Erik仍是反射性地回应问候，接着一个名字卡在喉咙里说不出来。  
他们在沙发上大约坐了半小时，分享Edie带来的礼物，Edie和Daisy很快就社区环境和附近学校师资等话题热切地聊起来，而Erik在发现自己的视线被Charles往嘴里放樱桃的动作吸引时赶紧垂下眼，看向伏在他们之间的杜宾深枣色的光泽皮毛。  
“他叫Max。”Charles的声音因为咀嚼而含混。Erik点头，他的脚背感受到了Max身侧的热度。  
“也许他们能相处得不错？我是说，Max和X。”  
“我想也是。”Erik赞同地说。

Erik在六点时再次醒过来，这次醒得非常彻底。他坐起身环顾这个陌生的房间，确认自己不是在腥臭的船舱底，肮脏地下室，也不是在养育院狭窄的上铺醒来。他穿好衣服轻手轻脚地下楼，X从自己的新窝里蹿出来向他摇尾巴，Erik在它头上轻拍两下，把皮带系上项圈，在出门前确认自己带上了钥匙。  
Erik打算就绕着一个街区跑几圈，毕竟他对这儿完全不熟悉，而新环境让X异常兴奋，它拽着Erik一路狂奔，只有在转向的时候勉强接纳主人的意见，Erik固执地拉紧皮绳与X角力，他们拉扯着跑完了第三圈，X终于充满慈悲心地慢了下来，于是他们都气喘吁吁地走完了第四圈。  
回到屋前的时候Erik发现Daisy正领着Max外出。  
“噢，甜心，Erik，你可真早，瞧这好孩子，他叫什么？”  
Erik开始对“甜心”投降了，他回想着Charles的语气，“早安，Xavier夫人。它…他叫X。”  
而大狗们正隔着篱笆警惕地朝对方张望——虽然因为糟糕的视力确切来说它们在以气味和声响分辨对方是否友善，Erik注意到X的尾巴再次翘起并轻柔地摇动了几下。  
他们会相处得不错的。Erik进屋前想。

Erik花了一天时间与Jakob一起整理车库和草坪，父子俩在晚饭前用从杂物堆里翻出的棒球手套和球棒练习击球，发福的Jakob体力堪忧却兴致高昂，一边给Erik喂球一边指挥X给他捣乱，Erik回击着各种球速难堪的坏球，X兴奋地来回奔跑，偶尔发出欢快的吠声。直到Jakob摆着手表示自己得歇下来，Erik觉得自己才刚刚热身完毕，他喜欢运动时的感觉，竞争带来的激越心情和沉浸于不断迫近极限的兴奋感都让他享受，等升上七年级他也许会去给英式足球或者曲棍球队递份申请。  
“让那孩子跟你玩一会。”Jakob平复着呼吸指向他的身后，Charles从街区转角处走过来，看起来刚下校车。  
他们的暑假开始得真晚。Erik边想边用同样满是汗水的手背擦着前额。  
Jakob在回应问候过后把手套和球递给Charles，Erik对此并无异议，毕竟他只想能继续击球到晚饭开始前，而男孩投出第一球之后Erik惊讶地发现他竟然投得不错。Charles接过Jakob扔给自己的另一个球，得意而略带挑衅地朝Erik扬了扬下巴，在看起来深刻领会了诀窍的简单准备动作后，把第二个速率不低还稍有下坠的球投了过来，Erik再一次挥棒落空。  
Daisy的车在不久后出现，Edie的喊声也从屋子里传出，这一次Erik的球棒以完美的角度和着力击中了来球，球在空中划过弧线落到了Lehnsherr家车库后边杂物仓库的屋顶上，Charles把视线收回来转向Erik，他的额头和脸上都是汗，眼睛发亮。  
“Wow。”他说。  
Erik耸了耸肩，他想自己大概算是露出了一个微笑。

第二天早晨出门时，Erik发现Charles和Max站在Xavier家的草坪中央。  
“早安，Erik。”没有睡醒的男孩听到开门的动静转过身，他用力地揉着眼睛，然后打了个很大的呵欠。  
Erik说了一个“早。”出口后才懊恼于声音太小。  
“我放暑假了，Nanny说你早上会出门晨跑。”他们同时往外头走的时候Charles说。  
Erik没有听出这两句话有什么关联性，但他觉得Charles迷糊的样子挺可爱。  
“你要一起跑吗？”Erik看一眼他膝盖上揭下纱布后显露出的结痂伤处。  
Charles 笑起来，Max在一边昂起头，“我们要一起跑。”  
而事实上，第二圈他们就已经在走了，Erik现在有点疑惑于才11岁的Charles是否能算是天才棒球少年，他连匀速慢跑上半英里的体力都不具备，说明他基本没有接受过系统训练更不用提勤于练习，那么他的球投得可太棒了。Erik略有不甘心地想。  
“抱歉，Erik，也许你可以不用管我。”Charles断断续续地说。  
“我们走一圈再跑。”Erik拉紧皮绳试图把X控制住，Charles帮了他一把。  
Erik向对Charles言听计从的Max看了一眼，Charles像是能读心似的解答他的疑惑，“Max是退役的警犬，被训练得非常好。”  
Erik暗暗为自己的暑假多加了一条计划。  
Charles为他介绍附近的住户，Erik不太感兴趣却还是接受他的好意，偶尔点头或发出附和的单音。街区里的行人多起来，Charles几乎能与每个人招呼，有人踏着滑板从他身边经过，用刚取的报纸拍他的背，Erik对那人的侧影投去冰冷的一瞥，Charles只是笑着抱怨一声。  
再绕了一圈后，社区里的送奶工骑车从他们身边经过。  
Charles喊道，“早安，Garcia先生。”  
“早安，Charles。”Garcia先生的声音从身后飘来。  
这样的小孩进了社区可就不会丢的，所以Daisy能放心晚归。Erik胡思乱想着。  
基本上没什么意义的再一圈后，他们终于回到了自家的草坪前。  
“今天起我得去妈妈家里住上两周，所以，再见，Erik。”Charles摸着X脖子上的毛。  
Erik同时感到一阵轻松和失落，他不太懂得这种思绪，他才认识Charles 不到48小时。也许我可以帮你遛狗。他想，而他说出来的是，“再见，Charles。”  
Charles抬起眼睛，那里头波光轻漾，“瞧，我的名字没有那么难念吧。”他狡黠地眨眼。Erik推开白色的栅栏门，牵着X走进去，“两周后见。”他说。

 

然而8天后Charles就回来了。他先从车上下来，Daisy把车开进车库。Charles慢慢地经过草坪，向正在训练X此时盯着他看的Erik很勉强地笑，甚至没有出声。  
Erik站起身来，他同样沉默着飞快地跃过两家草坪间的篱笆踏上Xavier家的那块，靠近Charles的时候他放慢步子，清晰地看见对方额头被涂上浅黄色药膏的肿块，嘴角也稍有点肿起。  
“是谁？是不是…？”Erik嗓音嘶哑，他已经开始变声，加上低沉的语调，让句子听起来有些不似出自少年的悚然。  
Charles低着头，Erik开始慌张于他是不是哭了。哦，拜托，别哭。  
“别再回去那里了。”Erik不想理会自己是否有说这句话的立场。  
Charles仍然低着头。哦，别这样…Erik伸出手触碰他的肩膀，然后把自己靠得更近了一点，他从不擅长表达亲近和安慰，对接下来怎么做依然很迷茫，但如果Charles哭了的话，他不会像曾经在养育院里一样不耐烦的——尽管他还是忍着不耐把那些照料的事儿做得很好。  
Charles把脸抬起来向他吐舌头，“我才没哭，傻瓜Erik。”  
Erik在他肩上拍了一下以示称赞，选择忽视从Charles眼角滑落的水珠。  
“明天要一起跑吗？”Erik走了几步又转过身。  
“也许过几天？”  
Erik知道Charles还有别的地方在疼，他只好努力把心里的怒火压下去点一点头。

晚上他在厨房磨蹭，把橱柜擦了很多遍，竖起耳朵听养父母在客厅里的轻声对话，关于Charles去世父亲留下的信托基金，来自富有家族的母亲，以及他的继父和继兄。  
“Daisy说她家的保姆在一周前因为亲人去世突然辞工了，诊所的忙碌让她难以好好照顾Charles，才不得已送他回去住一段时间，大概还需要一个月才能聘到新的保姆。”  
Jakob回应了一句，Erik听见Edie说，“我得再去看看是否帮得上忙。”之后她出了门。  
Edie回来的时候大约十点，她拉着Charles的手走进屋子。  
“Daisy回了市里，她有些…事要处理。”她对Jakob说，“Charles今晚住在我们家。”

两个男孩都洗过澡之后已经十点半，Charles还来不及对Erik简单过头的房间产生好奇就困得迷糊起来，Erik认命地拉住他身上自己的睡衣后摆，阻止他往床上爬。  
“头发要吹干。”  
Charles嘟囔着表示同意，而当Erik把吹风机拿进房间，Charles已经埋进了枕头里，Erik只好拎着他领子催他坐起身，通上电源给Charles吹头发。指间湿漉漉的触感慢慢变得柔软细腻，仲夏夜间的气温让他们两个又都出了一身薄汗，Charles在整个操作过程中东倒西歪，让Erik恼火又好笑。掌中的湿发半干之后Erik关掉电源，Charles在噪音消失后茫然地回头看他，额头上的肿块已显现出淤青，Erik从床下拖出医药箱找出药膏给他涂上，按摩过程中Charles发出无意识的猫咪般的呼噜声，Erik仔细地在他嘴角也涂上一点，终于放他躺了下去。  
Erik在刷牙之后关掉房间灯，他尽量轻巧地把自己挪上床，Charles占的地方很小，他朝床边蜷着身子。Edie在门上轻敲了两下把门推开，满意于两个孩子都已经乖乖躺下，她发出一声轻叹，重新关上门。  
Erik扭头朝床那边看一眼，伸手去关床头灯，他思考着明天是否还要去晨跑，一边转成侧躺，朝着另一个床边，一会儿之后他又转了回来，Charles在这时也转过来，他们在看不清对方脸的情形下相对着。  
Erik听了听Charles呼吸的节奏，判断他确实醒了过来。  
“我也揍了他。”他听见Charles小声说。  
Erik不知道除了“我为你骄傲”还能说什么，但这句也完全不适合出口。  
“我可以教你揍人，不受伤。”过了好一阵他说了另一句真心话。  
Charles发出闷闷的抗议声，“我不喜欢打架。”他停了一下，“但我不想认输，尤其在是他喊我小妞儿和说我父亲坏话的时候。”  
尽管还没能想象出那张脸，Erik已经在自己脑中的影像里一拳掏向Charles那个见鬼继兄的胃部，力度足够让一个十年级160磅的男生在三秒内吐出来。在养育院时Erik揍那些欺负小一些孩子的混蛋从不手软，并且经验丰富，他能教Charles很多。  
“我可以拉着你吗？”Charles更小声地说，Erik没有犹疑地把手伸过去，他们的手指贴着床单勾住彼此。  
“睡吧。”  
Charles很快再次睡着，Erik却在黑暗里注视他的方向很久。  
大约两点时他才朦胧睡去，但直到六点前，没有再被什么惊醒。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik在转角站着，在脚步声靠近后将手中的曲棍球棍伸出去，把来人干净利落地绊倒。他收回球棍等那摔晕了头的混球坐起身，呲牙咧嘴地朝这边看，接着Erik拎起球棍顶到那小子的肩膀上，他走近一步，居高临下眯起眼，“听清我说的每个字，再让我知道你抓Charles的头发，我就把你还没蛀光的几颗牙全敲掉。”

听到保证后Erik放人离开，从另一辆校车下来的Charles向他走近，脸上的表情介于满足和无奈，他还在读七年级，理所当然是满足的部分更多些。  
“想过这可能导致他更混蛋吗？”栗发男孩把装着面包圈的纸袋塞进Erik手里，再接过他的球棍。  
“我教过你怎么揍人了，至少是反击。”Erik向纸袋里张望一下，“你该把握一些比给X洗澡更逼真的实践机会。”  
Charles横过球棍打他的屁股。

在他们分别走近自家草坪前，Charles停了下来，Erik在手中的面包圈上撕咬了一口转头看他，Charles略有撇低的嘴角沾着巧克力酱，Erik有些好笑地伸出食指探过去，Charles没有丝毫退避，反而下意识地伸出舌尖在那儿舔过，湿热的触感在Erik指端一沾而过，Erik的手却顿住了一刻，才继续在那白皙皮肤上移动，把剩余的酱汁抹掉。  
接下来Charles似乎轻声说了大概是类似厌倦私立学校的句子，Erik却没仔细听进脑子里，他在片刻后惊慌于自己因刚才的无意接触变得急促的心跳。  
Charles可爱地偏着头等他回应，Erik因心不在焉只能支吾附和。  
直到Charles难掩失望地跟他道别，Erik才懊悔于错过表达宽慰的最佳机会。  
他看着Charles走近屋子，听到Max短促的吠声，Erik马上就要满15岁，他个子长得很快，声音变得低沉，喉结突出来，下巴的轮廓渐渐硬朗，他已经到了足够对某些体验产生好奇和冲动的年龄。

Erik把短发擦得半干，后仰倒在床上，他举起手臂查看那里紧实流畅的线条，手掌在半空缓缓握紧，他弯曲肘部让前臂肌肉稍微隆起，视线凝在那儿却缺失焦点。他想着这天教练强调的要领，想了一会社科测试，他的法语学习进度，还有前几天在一刻钟内输给Jakob的那局棋，最终还是想起了Charles。  
Charles也在长个儿，Erik对这一点的感知比对自己长高的更为强烈。他的肩膀宽了一点，四肢柔韧伸展，连鼻梁上浅褐色的雀斑也似乎扩散开来了些。即使刚剪掉发尾俏皮的卷曲，他微垂的眼角和鼓起一小块的下巴看起来仍然精致温软。但Erik知道，Charles并非真如他看起来的那么柔软。  
他好胜固执得并不亚于Erik，有与Erik的无畏相匹敌的却更为温和的勇气。他们在不少方面较着劲，Erik几乎从不让着他，事实上保证自己不每次输掉已经需要花费不少努力。  
Erik没法停止心底对Charles的赞赏，他未必能分析自己对Charles好感的具体成分，只能察觉这好感在过去的16个月里不断增加累积，偶尔的争执也不能将之削减半分。他希望Charles能站在自己这边，与自己分享勇气,彼此宽慰，能一直是自己的玩伴，朋友，社交桥梁。直到这希望在某一天起变得不同寻常的浓郁，浓郁得转化成了渴望。  
是的，渴望，正是这个词。  
他害怕去想自己究竟渴望些什么。  
Erik从另一个模糊得无法回顾而毫无疑问在其中触碰了Charles的晨梦里醒来，之后，他在带X出门之前努力把思绪从这事上剥离。

 

早餐后Erik磕磕巴巴地为养父读着一本法文读物，抬眼瞥见Charles在窗外对他做的鬼脸，就直接跳过了接下来两行念到下面去。Erik对于自己的慌乱有些不忿，却还是快速放下书去把门打开。  
“我跟Max打算去走走，加入我们？”  
Erik看向早晨已经疯跑过50分钟的X，后者站起身来极力流露恳切的眼神，边用力摇着尾巴。

他们在公园的长椅上坐下来，T恤粘在汗湿的后背上，刚被Max抢走所有飞盘的X正在不甘地向退役警犬呲着牙，接着他们半真半假地撕咬起来。Charles接过Erik递过来的水壶毫不犹豫地仰头灌下去，Erik看一眼他还未有突出喉结的脖子，随着吞咽的动作白皙的皮肤有节奏地起伏，他转过脸，随口提起一个话题。  
“下周球队有一次主力选拔。”  
Charles拧紧盖子用手背抹去唇边和下巴上的水滴，“恭喜。”  
“祝贺得未免太早。”Erik却难掩愉快。  
接着Charles已经开始建议那之后要去吃披萨庆祝。  
他们在这个话题后沉默了一阵，Charles忽然向他凑近一点。  
“Erik，你…有女朋友了吗？”  
Erik感觉脖子僵硬，然后用一种别扭的姿态转向Charles，他想用更强烈的语气表达否定，却还是只挤出了“没有”。  
“你总是走神，有时候很长时间不说话。”Charles看着自己的鞋，“Scott说一定是因为你……搭上了某个小妞儿。毕竟我们不同校，我没法知道这个。”  
见鬼的Scott，我要把收起来的狗屎倒在他家信箱下。  
“我的意思是，有的话你得告诉我，我们是朋友，要好的那种，这没什么好害羞的。”  
“我会的，”最终Erik憋出了这句回应，停了一会又补充，“因为这个害羞太蠢了。”  
“也许等你当上主力就有了。”Charles在他肩上轻拍一下，Erik觉得这些对话诡异极了。

晚饭后他们在Lehnsherr家客厅各执手柄以电玩人物对抗，Erik还是胜得多一点，Charles气呼呼地站起身，“我要喝可乐。”他不怎么客套地说，转身之前顺势踩了Erik一脚，随即被后者迅速拉住手臂拽回来压到沙发上。怕痒的Charles在Erik的手脚并用的攻击下缩成一团并笑得喘不过气，很快就蓄起眼泪，眼眶里的蓝色马上就要溢出来。  
“饶了我吧。”Charles喘息着小声说。  
那细碎的轻软嗓音让Erik觉得自己被他反挠了一下，痒进心里。  
Erik发现自己覆在男孩的上方，躯干和四肢笼罩着他，Charles正在长大，而Erik长得更快，他会一直保持体格这项难得的优势，他为此觉得安心，似乎无论Charles将成长得如何独立和强大，也始终最适合被他拥抱，被他锁进怀里。  
Charles趁Erik愣住的这一瞬挣扎起身，总算顺利脱困溜进厨房。Erik在沙发上翻了个身躺着，斜着眼看电视屏幕上暂停的游戏画面。  
“你没听见吗？电话响了。”Charles从厨房里探出头。  
Erik很不情愿地伸手够向电话。

放下话筒时Erik发现Charles抿着易拉罐的罐口盯着自己看。  
“是女孩？”  
“你刚才贴过来不是听到了？”  
Charles安静了一会再继续，“你在学校里都这么跟人说话吗？哪怕对方是女孩？”  
Erik茫然地看着他。  
“像是只回答‘是’、‘好’、‘不’，之类。”  
Erik不置可否地耸肩，接着把手里可乐的拉环拉开，喝下一口，他转向屏幕，“继续吗？”  
“不，我要睡了。”Charles并没有站起来，“打个电话给我Nanny好吗？Erik。我想睡这儿。”  
“跟你睡。”他眨着眼补充。  
Erik的心又被他挠了一下。

主力选拔当天，Erik在训练草皮边发现了Charles，男孩把校服外套搭在手臂上，只穿着衬衫，满场张望后把目光锁定在自己身上，接着开始朝这边挥手。  
Erik紧张地回应，在发现他身边有个穿着与他同校校服的伴儿时松了口气，紧接着情绪马上转化为不快，他打量了一下那个瘦高的男孩，或许比自己还高了那么一点，Erik对这一目测结果更加不快，他发出仅可被自己听见的冷哼声。  
进球的时候Erik发现自己在一堆嘈杂声里也能分辨出Charles大喊他名字的声音，他在与队友庆祝之前偏头看向场边十足兴奋的Charles，觉得那是比竞争带来激越热力更让人振奋的刺激。  
全场一半以上的进球都归功于Erik，这说明他能在升上九年级前确定成为球队的主力。教练在赛后宣布了这毫无悬念的结果，训话结束后，Erik先走向仍然等在场边的Charles。  
“那家伙跟你同班？”Erik扫视Charles的四周，讨厌的家伙不见踪影。  
“Hank在中场休息后回家了。”Charles扯下挂在Erik脖子上的毛巾，用力擦他脸颊上的黑印。  
Erik忍不住稍微偏头缓冲他的力道，“你跟他去过别的地方？”  
Charles放下手，“你该问那个每天等我下校车的人，猜猜我有没有这个机会？”接着他开始左右顾盼了一下，故作神秘地贴近Erik问，  
“打电话的女孩儿不在吗？”  
Erik拉着他转了半圈，看向草皮那一端的休息区，他把正给球队队长递水壶的红发女孩指给Charles看。  
“WOW，真遗憾，Erik。”而他的眼睛和语气并无遗憾的意味。  
Erik撇嘴，略低下头让Charles继续用毛巾把他的脸擦得发热。

气温在下一个周末的午后反常地升得更高，像是再次进入夏季。Erik在帮Daisy钉好篱笆后，主动提议帮忙修剪草坪，赶着去诊所的Daisy充满感激地在他刚把汗水擦干的额头上吻了一下。“谢谢，甜心，Charles一会就回来，冰箱里有刨冰。”  
Erik觉得他该表明一下自己不是为了刨冰做这些的，但Daisy已经急匆匆走向车库。

Erik充分相信在他们搬过来之后，Max的运动量较他退役后的几个月大了不少，由于X的挑衅两只大狗甚至跃过篱笆窜到这边来，他们在草坪上翻滚发出快乐的呼噜声，Erik不得不谨慎地推动机器绕开他们，却还是在修理完成后洒水时被撞上小腿差点摔倒。  
他骂了一句脏话，然后听到Charles在草坪边大笑出声。  
Erik感到一丝恼怒，他恶狠狠地瞪着名贵的轿车开走，他没法喜欢Xavier家除了Daisy和Charles以外的人，甚至包括大宅的司机。  
笑容还没从Charles脸上褪去，Erik转过去时愉快了一些。  
他挑起一条眉毛，面无表情地等Charles再靠近一点，接着用拇指半掩住金属管口，压力下由水柱散开来的水花忽然向毫无防备的男孩喷过去。  
阳光下七彩的水雾扬起再落下，Charles的惊叫声让大狗们跟着兴奋地嚷起来。略显燥热的午后因为淋湿的卷发和T恤前襟变得清凉起来，Erik愉悦地咧开嘴，向逃开的Charles追出去几步，并在男孩跑进Lehnsherr家草坪抽出角落的水管逼近时保持攻势，直到被Charles残忍地直接用旋开到最大的水柱击中，他们叫喊着隔着篱笆把对方喷得几乎完全湿透，Edie终于出现在门口大吼，  
“马上关上水，滚进屋子里来换衣服，小混球们！现在是十月。”  
Charles吐了吐舌头做率先变得乖巧的那一个。  
“Charles，来我们这儿，我做了薄煎饼。”Edie柔和了语调。  
Erik报复性地再把水喷到两只撒欢的大狗背上，绕过篱笆跟在Charles身后走进屋子。  
屋子里充满熟鸡蛋和柠檬汁的味道，男孩们热切地向餐厅回头张望着，接着在催促声里湿哒哒地上楼去，Erik从衣柜里抽出两条浴巾，把其中一条扔到跟随进入房间的Charles头上，换来一声抱怨。他用另一条擦着头发，边打开抽屉把里头Charles的T恤翻出来一件递过去。  
栗发男孩正举起双臂揉搓包裹在自己头顶的毛巾，他咬着嘴唇盯住Erik伸出的手，后者则注视着从他下颌边缘往下滴落的水珠，那水珠落到胸前，Erik无法阻止视线跟随向下，白色的T恤完全浸湿贴在皮肤上，形成一层轻薄隐约的视觉屏障，延至肩膀两侧的锁骨轮廓在那下面突显出来，往下是稍显单薄随着呼吸起伏的肌肉，再往下是…  
Erik的喉头下意识地收缩了一次，Charles淡色的乳尖挺立在因湿润而半透明棉质的衣料下，凸起两颗小巧的圆粒，在手臂持续的动作间与覆盖其上的织物轻微地摩擦着，年长些的男孩被那黏糊的摩擦粘住了视线，他不知道自己看了多久，直到那儿被垂下的毛巾挡住，手里的衣物也被接过去。  
Erik在找回意识的瞬间就因刚才的神思不知所措，他为几乎付诸行动的冲动后怕，热潮扑向他的脸，涌进他的胸膛和脑子里去。  
甚至更可怖地涌向了另一个部位。  
几秒后Erik抓起自己的干净衣物在Charles疑惑的注视下冲进了浴室，他坐在马桶盖上瞪着对面镜子里头发还在滴水的自己，直到热力渐渐消退，才站起身脱下上衣。

午夜时Erik久违地从梦中惊醒，无可回避地发现自己把所梦情境记得清晰无比，他使劲眨眼后瞪向天花板，仍无法挥散眼前那让人着魔的摩擦画面，比记忆更甚的画面。  
强烈的愧疚和负罪感在胸腹烧起来，散向躯干四肢，只有腿间是冷却的粘黏，Erik觉得有什么在他胃部不断缩紧，喉咙也被扯得疼痛，他僵硬地平躺着不敢动作，好一阵呼吸才平复下来，却再也没能入睡。

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

队友扬起手把烟抛过来，Erik几乎没看就接住，他把烟夹着，心不在焉地在几个指间轮番拨动，有人递过火机，他摆了摆手站起身，把背包甩到肩膀后面。  
“乖孩子这就要回家了？”男孩们怪声怪调地嘲弄他，Erik脸上表情都不变地迈步，在一片讪笑声中往前走。  
走了几步听见队长拔高声音在后面嚷嚷，“明晚在城郊的派对，去不去？啦啦队的妞儿们都在，还有外边的。”  
Erik脚步顿了一下，他侧身回头看了眼，向他的队友们做了道别的手势，快步离开。

Erik看着车窗里伸出的手，那是块非常贵的表，Erik也认得这车有多贵。即便这样，20美元的小费也有点太多了，他没有去拿，只是礼貌地说，“感谢您肯定我的服务。”  
车主人笑了笑，“我在你这个年龄做梦都想能多点零花钱，所以拿去。”  
Erik几乎是瞪着车主人的脸，噢，她有一双蓝眼睛。  
大概是他脸上的戒备太过明显，车主人无奈地笑起来，“天哪，我看上去像是在诱骗未成年男孩吗？”  
Erik有些尴尬，他下意识掀起帽沿又放下，“我，不是这个意思，只是……”  
“事实上我确实觉得你挺可爱，所以，只是多了一点儿。”  
Erik不自在地犹豫了几秒，还是接了过去，他挺直脊背道谢，再目送那辆车开走。  
再忙过一阵后就快要交班，Erik从口袋里掏出剪下来的报纸广告看，有辆二手车被画了个圈，但Erik清楚它应该是等不到自己攒够钱了，因为这大概还需要三个月，除非所有来加油的客人都像今天这位女士一样慷慨。  
出地铁站后再搭了一段巴士，到家的时候已经过了九点半。  
Edie在他额头上吻了一下，“Charles在楼上。”  
Erik已经放弃告诉Edie不要直接把Charles放进自己房间，他往楼上走，最后三级台阶是一步跨上去的。  
Charles背对着门口，坐在床边的地毯上翻杂志，脑袋歪在搭在床沿的胳膊上。  
Erik永远看不厌转头来与自己目光相遇的他，发亮的眼睛和上扬的嘴角让Erik想知道自己在那瞬间究竟是怎样的表情。  
Charles无声地说了个“Hi”，然后面带揶揄把在翻的杂志举起来封面朝他。  
Erik看了一眼那上头半裸的胴体，无所谓地开口，“你有兴趣的话，我打赌赢了半年份。”  
“让我猜猜，赌谁的内衣颜色？”  
“教历史的那个。”  
“噢，Stacey小姐。”他记得比Erik更清楚。  
Erik点头，接着把球服从包里拿出来扔进浴室里。  
“所以，你怎么猜着的？”  
“随口说出来而已。”  
Charles撇嘴，“真有天赋。”  
Erik不再回话试图结束这个话题，Edie在楼下喊他拿饮料和零食上去，他把吸尘器一起拿了上来，Charles不满地把薯片在袋子里捏得粉碎，Erik只好无奈地解释，“我三天没打扫了，不是不让你吃零食。”  
Charles把没拆封的薯片扔到一边继续翻杂志，发出一些细小而声调夸张的感叹。  
Erik打开吸尘器忙活，到床边时轻轻踢Charles的小腿，“到另一边去。”  
Charles懒洋洋地伸出手臂，“排练太累了，我站不起来。”  
Erik呼吸了一次，他把机器关掉，俯身快速用肩膀架住Charles，圈起他的腰把他抱起来，Charles马上把手臂环上他脖子收紧，Erik本来想把他直接扔到床上，这下却舍不得了，Charles的呼吸扫在他耳边两次，Erik终于松手把他抛上去，转身再继续打扫。

直到Erik除了洗澡外几乎无事可做，才抽走那本杂志用“你该回去睡觉了”的表情回视抬头看自己的Charles。后者的眼睛从这角度看上去湿漉漉的。  
“Erik，下周四来看我们的公演吗？Nanny因为最近的流感忙得够呛，我大概不会告诉她了。”  
Erik皱眉，“周二到周四我都得去油站。”  
“真可惜，演天使的女孩们都穿得挺少的。”Charles摇一摇头，“虽然还是比那上头的，多点。”他指着那本杂志。  
Erik盯着他，“演天使的不是你吗？”  
“我只是其中一个。”  
Erik把那句“你穿得多吗”咽了回去。  
Charles又看了他一会，从床边滑下踩在地毯上，  
“晚安，Erik。”  
“明天我去接你。”  
Charles点头，走过他身边时他们手肘撞了一下，然后他走出房间从身后关上门。  
Erik在原地站了一会，他厌恶地看了眼手上的杂志，将之扔进垃圾桶再走进浴室。  
眼前挥之不去的全是那双湿润的蓝眼睛，Erik把那个名字咬在嘴边，喘息着让自己释放，之后他把头抵在砖壁上，任热水顺着脊背突起的骨节和紧绷的肌肉流下去，突然向墙上砸了一拳。

Erik在Charles下校车的地方等他，和他走回去的路上心不在焉，Charles却也同样安静。他们沉默着走到草坪前。  
“我要回大宅一趟，下周见，Erik。”Charles在他们分别拉开篱笆门的时候说，Erik抬起眼看过去。  
那么今晚跟我一起去城郊的派对。他想这么对Charles说，没有Charles在的任何地方都无趣得要命，当然他很愿意跟养父母待在一起，以及，大概仅有球场除外。  
但Charles已经不怎么去看他的比赛了，原因是Erik不再告诉他自己比赛的具体时间。Erik不想让他再被队友嘲讽，从自私的角度，他也不希望让自己再承受这些。  
有时候Erik会愤怒地想着与自己聪明漂亮的一同长大的朋友形影不离到底有什么错。但这愤怒很快会变得无力起来。  
因为Erik会在太多时候想他，太多了。  
这是错的。  
等回过神，Erik发现Charles仍站在那儿，他们视线相触时Charles清晰地叹息了一声。  
Erik在他转身之前握住了他的手臂，“Charles，有个派对，就在郊外废置的运动场那儿，跟我一起去。”  
Charles的眼睛里有什么流转了一瞬，接着他给出一个笑容。  
“很高兴你邀请我，但我等会儿就该出发了。也许下一次。”他轻快地拍拍Erik拽着他的手。  
Erik只好松开，看Charles往屋里走，X冲出来绕着他打转，Erik伸手在它背上抚了两下。

Erik觉得在自己房间里看法文诗集也比在这个无聊的派对上应付靠近他的女孩们有趣百倍。唯一的安慰是啤酒还不错，虽然他不知道这些酒是怎么被弄到高中生的派对上来的。  
Erik拎着一瓶坐到运动场最上面的台阶上去，嘈杂声因为距离被削弱了大半。Erik看着所谓“舞池”里那些扭动的身影，莫名觉得可笑。  
他想起Charles告诉自己私立学校甚至有社交舞蹈课程的那次，在他嗤之以鼻表示那是何其娘娘腔的课程后，却因为输了一局棋被要求跟着Charles学跳华尔兹。  
Erik清楚地记得接下来那个小时自己是如何心醉神迷，他们一本正经的教学最终演化成一种微妙到近乎危险而让人无从抗拒的亲密，Charles赤脚踩在他脚上，两个人紧贴着挪动步子，手指和被汗水沾湿根部的额发都缠在一起。  
Charles的气息和踏在他脚背上的重量几乎让他晕眩，甜蜜和惊慌在他心里和脑中交织着。  
Erik真的不知道自己还能抵抗这诱惑多久，如果Charles再不远离他的话。  
他把差不多空了的酒瓶放下，躺上台阶看向夜空，意识很快迷蒙起来。

周三时他在油站又见到那位出手大方的女士，这次依然是20美元的小费，Erik却坚决表示不能再收。那位女士明显有些失望，却又很快换上一脸对Erik更感兴趣的表情向他问东问西，Erik对此微感窘迫，好在另一位车主已经按着喇叭开始催促，Erik才得以脱身走过去提供服务。

在Charles的学校里找不到停自行车的位置，Erik把车锁在附近街区巷子尽头的铁门上，再步行往校园里走。  
由于是校内剧团公演日，校门处热闹非凡，名贵的私家车排着队一辆辆往里进，Erik早把校服脱了，只穿着衬衫往里走，顺利混了进去。他跟着人流走，路上偶尔有学生打量他，他就把目光投过去与其对视，直到对方转开视线。  
到了剧场里他动作反而隐秘起来，找了个左侧靠后的位置坐下来。  
演出开始前半小时内，座位陆陆续续都被坐满，Erik旁边座位上的中年男人应是位身家不菲的家长。Erik没有见过Charles的母亲和继父，一次也没有，他猜想着他们的模样，也许就像身旁这位一般，带着富人特有的优越气质和无需刻意表达也隐约散发的傲慢。不像他的同学或社区里的其他大多数同龄人，Erik并不厌恶和仇视富人，他认为谁也并非注定贫穷，而一味的埋怨和牢骚却绝不可能让自身的社会地位变得更好。  
Erik只是厌恶Charles那些除Daisy外的富有家人，他们都不会来看演出。  
灯暗了下来，接下来70分钟的舞台剧公演非常精彩，这是个由并不鲜知的圣经故事演化而来的剧本，角色设定的巧妙变化和重新编撰的台词让剧情生动有趣，剧场里的气氛热烈，演员们的投入程度让表演呈现出极佳的成效。  
Erik心潮澎湃，他涌起想告诉身周观众的冲动，剧本的创作者就是舞台上的主角之一，是个还不到15岁的少年，是他的最好的朋友，是他的…Charles。  
尽管座位离舞台不近，Erik也完全被戴着花冠身穿白色长袍，裸露出肩膀一侧光洁肌肤的Charles所震撼，也许再也没有人能如少年时的Charles这样诠释天使超越性别又温柔和煦的美。  
他的Charles。  
第三次谢幕的时候Charles跟所有的演员一起走到舞台前，他微笑着与左右的演员牵手鞠躬下去，再抬起头来，剧场的顶灯将他沐在并不过于耀眼的光芒里，Charles的目光飘向剧场深处，掠过起立鼓掌喝彩的观众。  
在他看向自己的方向时，Erik真的感觉到了心脏的刺痛。  
这疼痛一直隐约持续到Charles卸妆从剧场后门走出来看到Erik那刻，少年的神色和原本浅浅的笑意又像是被沐在光辉之下般明亮起来，甚至可以说整个人都是。  
Charles无所顾忌地把自己撞到Erik怀里，片刻后才把头闷在他胸前说话，“怎么不告诉我你会来？我以为你还在油站。”  
“我不确定自己能否请到假，但昨天运气不错。”Erik努力忽视着周围的注视。  
“今早你也没告诉我。”  
“听说过世上有惊喜这回事吗？”  
Charles轻轻笑了两声，安静下来。  
Erik任他又靠着自己一会再轻轻推他站好，把一直在有些潮湿的手心里攥着的纸袋打开给他看。  
Erik看着他头顶温柔的发旋，轻声说，“祝贺演出成功。”   
那是一盒奇兰樱桃，现下因为已经过了时令价格高了很多，但Charles喜欢这个，而Erik在在前一天还幸运地提早领到了薪水。  
Charles低着头吸了吸鼻子，拉他走到剧场的另一侧树下的暗处，再次埋进他怀里，Erik在犹豫了一阵后，终于把还拎着纸袋的手环在他背后。

 

Charles被追赶一只野猫冲出去的X拽着冲刺完成了最后一段，他喘着气回头等还在匀速前进的Erik跟上。Erik靠近时抬手拨弄年少男孩额前的湿发，Charles的头发有些长了。   
“周日我有场比赛。”一起往回慢走的时候Erik终于还是开口。  
Charles抬眼看他，露出点惊讶的神情。  
“英式足球。友谊赛。”  
Charles弯着眼睛笑起来，“你又回去踢球了？”  
“Logan伤了脚踝，只好让我顶替一场。”  
“中锋难求。”Charles评论。  
“经撞又不会习惯性把球抱进怀里的中锋确实罕见。”Erik补充。  
他们相视而笑，Charles在那之后轻吁了一口气。Erik心里涌起些微的无奈。  
英式足球队更像个兴趣小组，不少队员是隶属其他社团只是挂个名的“兼职”队员，Erik在去油站工作前也算得上其中一员。  
Erik跟这些队友相处得更融洽些，他们对Charles也只是开些善意的玩笑，而在曲棍球队里主力得分手的地位和教练的青睐则让Erik难免被妒忌，这衍生出更多的麻烦。在无意中听见某些人对Charles不干不净的议论打了一架后，Erik没少遇到在训练时甚至球场上被自己队友使绊导致的轻微事故，这些对Erik算不上什么挫折，但他无法忍受Charles被侮辱，一点儿也不行。

赛场还是选在Erik的高中，周日上午的校园安静空旷，Charles跟着Erik一起骑车冲进去，他们离开座椅站在踏板上再用力蹬几下，大笑着把校警的咒骂声甩在身后。  
Charles在更衣室的门口往里面探头，穿着内裤的Sean惊叫着捂住前胸，吓了一跳的Erik转头看过去，他关上柜门从人群里挤过去敲Sean的头，再到门口把Charles拉走。  
“男人都不能看？”Charles偏着头嘟嘴，Erik边走边松动脚踝，用手在Charles的脖子后面轻拍了一下。

列队握手时Erik发现对方队长眼神凶狠，而在上半场Erik第一次被他从身后铲倒时他已经知道这人在刻意找他麻烦。  
Erik站起身，面无表情地撞上对方挑衅的视线，他当然不怕打架，但在朋友球队的比赛中还是有所顾及。  
美国高中的英式足球赛里，裁判是不可能做出“抬脚过高”这样的犯规判决的，因此Erik带球时被对方防守队员恶意抬脚把鞋钉分别刮在大腿和侧腰上两次，连哨声也没响。被断球之后Erik又再反抢，接着把球踢出了界外化解可能出现的反击局面，还不等Erik转过身有进一步动作，Scott先走过来推对方犯规球员的胸口，反而是Erik拉开他在肩膀上拍几下，“我会当心点。”  
中场休息时Scott指着场边给他看，“那小子看上的妞，啦啦队的，大概是喜欢你。”  
Erik兴致缺缺地扫了一眼，边擦头发边走出休息区靠近Charles，男孩一言不发地掀起他的上衣看他腰上的那块红肿，几小时后就会淤青。  
“要喷雾吗？”Charles轻声说。  
“不疼。”  
“当心些，不要带球太久。”  
“我很久没跟球队合练了，传球多半会丢。”他停顿一下耸肩，“不带球他们也会铲我。”  
“了不起的万人迷。”Charles从鼻子里哼了一声，Erik有点诧异他对这些事情的敏感。  
“我记得你也不差。”Erik想起舞台剧谢幕后在台上或是冲上台抱着Charles不放的那些小妞儿。  
Charles在他小腿上轻轻踢了一脚，目送他往场上走。

终场时他们赢了两个球，双方连最后的敷衍都不想做，“友谊”大概从此断送。  
对方无脑的队长还不死心地走近在长椅上换鞋的Erik，后者一声不吭地低头系鞋带，心里数着数字。  
Erik并不打算回应他关于离谁远点的警告，但后边那句称呼实在难听，他攥住拳头直起身，Charles从旁边走过来听见了，就把手里拿着的毛巾一头甩出去抽在对方胸口上。  
不知死活的那人张口就骂出Erik最无法忍受的字眼，他把要自己动手的Charles拉到身后，接连两拳抡在对方的鼻梁和胃部，动作极快下手狠绝至极，已全力防备的对方也还是招架不住，马上倒地嚎叫着打滚。  
接下来自然是乱糟糟的一场混战，处在中心的两个人难免都挨了几下，Erik并不一味护着Charles，比起只靠蛮力的球员，有他指导的Charles明显更有能耐。  
直到校警咒骂着跑来把两拨人马拉开，Erik才抓起还在踢那倒霉队长大腿根的Charles往他们锁车的地方跑。

到家后仔细端详了一下彼此微肿的嘴角和颧骨，男孩们才开始为晚上不知如何向家长交代犯愁。  
Erik从楼上把药箱拿下来搁上沙发，让Charles熟练地找出些必备的药物，自己去厨房拿饮料，又从冰箱里取出一小碗樱桃回到客厅，塞给正在艰难阻止X舔酒精瓶盖的Charles。Erik把X的零食用指甲弹进他窝里，金毛犬即刻兴奋地转移了注意力。  
Charles伸着双手，Erik刚用湿毛巾帮他擦干净，男孩就迫不及待取一颗樱桃塞进嘴里，咀嚼的时候因为嘴角的伤抽着气，Erik坐在他旁边，一边有些好笑地看他，一边往棉棒上挤药膏。  
“先上药。”Erik把玻璃碗拿走放到茶几上，手上棉棒却被Charles夺过去，接着年少的男孩用另一只手固定Erik的下巴，认真专注的目光聚焦在他脸上。  
Erik的呼吸停了下来，他们离得太近了。  
Charles脸颊的细嫩皮肤在透入窗口的阳光下白得近似透明，鼻梁上的雀斑像是浮在奶油表面的芳香肉桂。  
Erik在Charles蓝得似有引力的眼睛里看见自己的影子，他不知道该把视线停在哪里，只好垂下睫毛，Charles因为含着樱桃微张的嫣红嘴唇上还裹着一些汁液，Erik开始觉得闭眼才是最佳选择，但那太奇怪了。  
更要命的是Charles给他涂药前先在伤处吹了两下，Erik的小腹一下子热起来。  
换过来的时候两个人的呼吸都变轻了，Erik知道Charles脸上的红晕不仅仅来自阳光，他自己的热度也一样。他的手在涂上药膏后依然没有移开，而是继续托着Charles的下巴，甚至无法自控地缓缓把那儿抬得更高一点，他的拇指抚摸着Charles伤处下方的一小块皮肤，动作轻得如羽毛反复掠过。  
直到Charles在这样的抚触中张开自己微颤的嘴唇，纤长的裹着金色光芒的睫毛慢慢覆下来，Erik觉得脑中的一切都融化了。  
只余下他必须不断靠近再靠近，最终让他们双唇相触的想法。  
他也确实这么做了。  
开始了这个柔软甜美的，酸涩和慌乱都被剧烈心跳声暂时掩盖的，  
他们的第一个吻。

TBC.

大概要写六章了...


End file.
